


First Meetings - ficlets and drabbles

by Leni



Series: First Meetings [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, past swanfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: If it's 300 words or shorter, it's here.





	1. Chapter 1

It took an extra story and a song to put Gideon to bed, as their boy had picked on their tension and become fussy and clingy before he finally settled into sleep.

They stared at their two-year-old for several minutes before Belle broke the fragile silence. “You must go.”

Aaron felt his nails dig into his palms. From the moment he’d found out about Emma Swan and her circumstances, he’d wanted to take a flight to Phoenix and meet the future mother of Bae’s child. However… “He’ll never return, if he knows I was there. I’ll lose his trail again.”

Belle took hold of his hand, prying his fingers open with slow care. She measured her words, unwilling to hurt him or push him beyond his fatherly duty, but needing to say her piece. “This time, Bae can’t be the priority,” she told him gently. Though understanding, her expression also hinted at censure. Aaron was a wonderful man, but so focused on finding Baelfire that he’d let his quest harm the faceless innocent. “Emma has no one, love. Only us, and she doesn’t know it.”

“Maybe Bae told her everything. She’ll hate me; take the child with her.”

An unlikely choice for a girl still in her teens and already burdened with jail time and motherhood. Belle didn’t voice this, but she marveled that Emma had kept the baby at all.

“Or she might come home.” Belle smiled hopefully, praying her optimism became reality. “But you must go and ask.”


	2. Chapter 2

“You got a granddad, kiddo,” she said, though she kept her gaze on the blank wall before her. “He’s got issues, sure, and if he asks one more time if I can think of anything that might lead to Neal, I’ll strangle him with that tie I know he’s wearing. But he says he’ll take you and set me up anywhere, if that’s still what I want. Or he could take us both.” Her hand rested on her belly, and she finally glanced down, for the first time unafraid of the prospect of bonding. “So what do you say, kid?”


	3. “I’m not a technophobe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for @joylee56

“The twenty-first century won’t bite you, Gold,” Emma whispered, happy to be in New York where no one cared about a family discussion at a smartphone counter, “so you don’t need to be so afraid.”

“I’m not a technophobe.”

At his side, Belle put her fingers over her lips so her smile wasn’t too obvious.

“I’m not,” he insisted, walking past the exhibition without another glance. “I just happen to be perfectly content with my phone as is.”


	4. "business"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for @nropay

Aaron sat on the other edge of the couch, settling his cane against his leg before he offered Neal the cup of coffee he’d brought over from the kitchen. His son looked as if he hadn’t slept for three days straight, but there was the slight curl of an accomplished smile on his lips before he gulped down his coffee, mindless of the temperature – and no wonder, since he’d survived the afternoon in one piece, and there were two adorable cherubs dozing on the carpet.

That Henry and Gideon should be in their beds, or that they shouldn’t be surrounded by every toy in the household, Aaron decided not to mention. He knew from experience that taking care of two active and curious little boys was a dozen times more harrying than a full week of business.

“Good job, son.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, please!


End file.
